


Welcome Home

by azzylon



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lara Croft is a giant lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, bisexual Sam Nishimura, lesbian Lara Croft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzylon/pseuds/azzylon
Summary: Lara and Sam are in the middle of moving into an apartment together for their last year of university when Sam demands some intimate attention that Lara is more than happy to give.





	Welcome Home

Sam wiped her forearm across the side of her face to mop up as much sweat as possible. Her cheeks were warm and her whole body was just...  _salty_.  
  
Finally caving in, she crossed the small kitchen to start up the tiny air conditioning unit. She’d almost misplaced the remote the landlord had handed to her. The older woman had only squinted suspiciously at her, saying, “ _you’ll need it.”_ The old metal unit spluttered and coughed for a few moments before it kicked on. The cool air blew her bangs back and was absolutely heavenly.  
  
Turning to the side without budging an inch from the refreshing breeze, Sam spotted Lara carrying an enormous box into the living room.  
  
"Lara, let's take a break," she called out. "Before we both die of heat stroke!"

Lara grunted and carefully lowered the box onto the freshly finished wooden floor. She had to take a moment to catch her breath- the book boxes weighed as much as half a Sam. At least a dozen still lined the side of moving truck. When Lara heard Sam's suggestion, she looked relieved. Lara was too stubborn to stop unless her girlfriend asked.  
  
"Sure," Lara agreed, stretching so that she could pop her back.  
  
Lara stepped over boxes and immediately went to Sam, gathering the smaller woman up into her arms. She was greeted with a blast of icy air from where Sam stood, which felt colder as it attacked the sweat on her brow. Lara pulled Sam into her, feeling her girlfriend’s curves and softness press against her body. She traced a finger under Sam's chin to lift it so that she could claim the smaller woman’s mouth.  
  
"You look so sexy when you're all sweaty like that," Sam smirked when they broke for air.

Sam eagerly returned the embrace and let herself be caressed. Her arms found purchase around the taller woman's firm back, and her fingers pressed into the muscle there, out of habit. She sighed when Lara kissed her  _like that_.  
  
"Lara," Sam's voice had taken on its musical bedroom lilt. "It's been a long day, and I want to fuck you."  
  
Sam moved Lara’s face to her neck and then craned to peer through the kitchen's archway and into the living room further down the hall. She couldn't see it from here but knew the movers had already finished putting the large furniture there, though it was sprawled every which way. Her eyes gleamed wickedly, and she wiggled her eyebrows toward the living room.

Lara let out a surprised laugh at Sam's simple and frank request. Then a moment later, she obliged when Sam nonverbally asked for some neck nipping, as she was wont to do, and feathered the tip of her canine across the soft skin at her pulse. She pressed a hot open-mouthed kiss to the crevice between her girlfriend’s neck and shoulder before pulling away, slowly.  
  
"I'm surprised you’re not too tired, love," Lara chuckled. Then she leaned in closer to Sam's ear, voice husky. "I want you too, Sam. Especially now that we're finally alone."  
  
Catching Sam’s mood, Lara returned the wicked expression as she bent down to wrap her arms around Sam's waist. With a grunt, Lara hoisted the smaller woman into the air. She stumbled for just a moment, before righting herself. She looked up at Sam, mouth curving up.  
  
"Time to break in the new couch, yeah?"

Sam wrapped her legs around Lara’s waist, giggling. Sam could hardly tell Lara out of fear for her dignity, but whenever Lara showed off her muscles she lost most of her mental faculties. The British woman was so lithe and strong, like a panther. She moved like one too, in bed.

“I could use some breaking in too, I guess,” Sam replied cheekily.

Lara lifted an eyebrow at that. Her hands roamed further down, cupping the plump cheeks of Sam’s ass. Lara’s teeth played with Sam’s ear again, as the smaller woman moaned appreciatively.

“You know that I couldn’t break you, Sam,” Lara breathed. “Not even if I tried.”

“I know,” Sam returned, smiling at her dorky, innocent girlfriend. She kissed Lara’s cheek and then squeezed her legs tighter. Her smile turned wicked again.

“Couch,” she egged Lara on.

Lara adjusted her girlfriend in her hold and then lunged toward the couch across the tiny hallway. Sam yelped, wrapping her arms around Lara’s shoulders. Lara’s strides were urgent and quick, much different than the slow and tentative pace Sam had envisioned. _Lara must need it too_ , she figured, with a wry smirk.

“What're you grinning about?” Lara wondered, with a curious smile.

“You’re in a hurry,” Sam teased.

Lara smirked. “Maybe.”

Lara had to step over various boxes that surrounded the room. The loveseat had been shoved into the couch in the mover’s haste to put the furniture in the correct rooms, so Lara had to nudge it aside with her thigh before lowering Sam onto the soft brown fabric.

Sam kept her arms locked around Lara. She gripped Lara’s biceps, chewing on her bottom lip.

“Holy shit,” Sam couldn’t help gushing. “Lara, you’ve gotten so strong. You could toss me around like a doll!”

Lara had climbed onto the couch, two arms around Sam’s head, as she straddled her. She seemed a little flustered by the compliment though, cheeks flushing pink.

“O…oh!” Lara stammered. “You like it?”

She sounded so confused and embarrassed that Sam wanted to laugh. But she didn’t. It was honestly one of Lara Croft’s charms: her humility. The woman practiced wrestling, boxing, archery, swimming and not to mention had her own personal trainer. Lara just considered it part of her studies. Something she needed to do. Something her father had asked her to practice, growing up. So, the slightest bit of attention to her body was something Lara hadn’t gotten used to in the past few years of them dating

And Sam _loved_ torturing Lara with praise. Peppering Lara’s hardened muscles with kisses and gushing over her strength. Forcing her into the most stylish and gay jackets and tight leather American jeans she could find just to have an excuse to stare at her perfect ass. Lara _had_ to draw the line at filming them in bed when Sam had (half-jokingly) suggested it once.

“Lara, I want you to drag me across your abs and slice me into ribbons,” Sam replied casually as if remarking on the weather. Lara snorted in surprised laughter.

“Is that… a good thing?” her voice sounded doubtful. “It sounds painful.”

Sam kicked off her shoes.

“A very good thing.” The shoes clapped against the floor as they fell.

Sam leaned back into the armrest, feeling sweaty and hot from the summer sun. The air con hadn’t had enough time to filter through the house yet. Sam wondered if the two of them would stick together. She almost liked the thought. 

“I’m so glad we get to live together,” she said, instead. “I can’t wait to live it up this year!”

Her eyes narrowed and met Lara’s purposefully. “Maybe we can do stuff like this more often.”

“I like _that_ idea,” Lara said, kissing her again.

Sam pulled Lara in closer. Lara made a _mmph_ of surprise but caught herself on the armrest. Lara kicked off her own shoes as Sam started pulling off her tank.

“Gotta say, Lara… we need to go shopping soon,” she remarked, tossing it to the floor.

“I have plenty of clothes,” Lara scoffed, frowning.

“You literally have two shirts you cycle through,” Sam replied, unfazed. “Trust me. I know. You’ve got this great body! Let me dress you up.”

“Ugh,” Lara made a face. “If I say yes, will you stop bringing it up?”

“Promise.” Sam’s face was solemn.

“Good,” she sighed.

Sam traced her finger over the tops of Lara’s breasts, now that she only sported a bra. Lara shivered. Sam dipped her finger underneath the band and lifted Lara’s bra up so that she could claim one with her mouth.

Lara groaned as Sam’s lips pulled. She dropped the fistful of Sam’s shirt to brace herself on the couch again.

“Sam—"

For being a top, Lara sure was easy to bottom, Sam thought, gleefully. It was only when she really got fired up when Lara took control. And Sam _lived_ for that.

Sam unbuttoned Lara’s jeans and pulled them down while she was at it. Their positions on the couch made it easier for Sam since Lara was still straddling her. Lara was in her complete underwear before Sam had lost even her shirt. As _usual_.

Lara must have realized and made another face. Sam laughed but immediately took pity on her. Sam pushed Lara back so that she was sitting back on her elbows. Then, Sam wrapped her legs around Lara’s hips like she was giving her a lap dance.

Sam made a show of stripping off her shirt and bra. She teasingly pulled off the frilly white fabric slowly, tossing her hair back. She slung her shirt to the side. 

“God, Sam,” Lara moaned, as she watched.

Sam hummed, delighting in teasing her girlfriend. After a bit, she took Lara’s hands and moved them over her newly exposed skin. Lara’s hands kept twitching up to Sam’s breasts, eager, and Sam had to hold her wrists.

“You want these?”

“Ugh,” Lara sighed. “Stop teasing.”

Sam’s eyes glittered with amusement, but she allowed Lara to strip off her bra. That soon was replaced with something _else_ when Lara’s mouth found the nipple she’d wanted. 

Lara pushed Sam back into the armrest. Sam folded her arms behind her head to make it more comfortable. With more access, Lara spent more time kissing the plump skin of Sam’s breasts before suckling the other nipple.

Sam would have kicked her feet in pleasured agony, but Lara was laying on top of her. Instead, she leaned back, staring at the floor. 

“That feels so good.” She groaned. Then, after a second, Sam lifted her head up, worriedly. “I hope I’m not too sweaty.” 

Lara had started moving down. Sam bit her lip. She met Lara’s eyes as Lara unbuttoned Sam’s jean shorts, eyes smoky and determined.

“I think you always taste amazing.”

Sam smiled, but couldn’t take her eyes off Lara’s movements. The way Lara’s brown eyes became hyper-focused on her task during their intimate moments reminded Sam of whenever Lara got to a _really_ good part in a novel or when she was close to cracking a mystery. It was kind of adorable.

Sam lifted her hips, so Lara could tug off her shorts and underwear together. Lara got to her knees on the floor, so she could pull Sam closer. Lara had an excellent view right between Sam’s thighs.

Sam laid back as Lara took over, shivering as she felt Lara’s soft breath.

“I think my mouth is watering, actually,” Lara confessed.

Lara spread Sam open wider with her index and third finder and went to work. Sam writhed as she felt her girlfriend’s tongue swirl over her and dip into every thin, wet fold. Sam’s hands went to her throbbing nipples to tug them while all the blood in her body rushed down.

“Lara, your mouth is so perfect,” Sam breathed, frantically. Her voice hitched in her pleasure.

“Mmm?” Lara’s mouth was currently too busy to form words.

“F _uck_!” Sam cried out. She pushed her head against the couch. “It’s the most perfect mouth to ever exist.”

Not long after, Lara stretched Sam’s entrance open with the same fingers she’d used to keep her open. Wordlessly, one of Sam’s hands took Lara’s place. Lara entered Sam with her fingers, pushing against the hot wet warmth. Her fingers inched inside, slow and shallow.

“Lara—” Sam groaned.

Spurred on, Lara slowly pulled out her fingers and pushed them back in, deeper and harder. They squelched with Sam's wetness. Sam’s hips twitched involuntarily, and her feet inched right and left to open up more.

Lara couldn’t help grinding her hips towards the couch with the rhythm they’d set. It was an unconscious habit whenever she went down on Sam. Feeling close too, Lara touched herself while she fingered Sam.

Sam’s breath came in shorter and faster bursts. Sam's fingers twirled around herself frantically, increasing her pace. Lara could tell that she was almost there. On the tenth or eleventh thrust of Lara's fingers, Sam’s walls clamped down on them as she came. Sam’s body arched, and Lara had to grip her thigh to hold her steady. She pulled out of Sam to touch herself again, moaning as Sam's orgasm pushed her nearly to her own.

“Lara.” Sam’s voice was weak but still urgent.

Lara looked up and saw her girlfriend’s beckoning but tired gaze. Smirking a little, Lara stood up and straddled Sam again. Their mouths met desperately, and Sam’s hand inched under Lara’s underwear. _Sam always liked finishing her off._

Lara always came in such a _distinguished_ manner. Teeth clenched, eyes screwed shut and always quiet. Almost like she was holding herself back. Sam was always wild and loud. Sometimes cried, even. For others, it might have been impossible to tell when Lara was done unless you felt her tremors or felt the gushing wetness when she came.

Sam felt Lara twitch against her hand. Her arms wrapped themselves around Sam’s neck as her body convulsed. Satisfied that they’d both finished, Sam slowly pulled out of Lara’s panties and collapsed against the couch. The room went quiet as their chests heaved and they caught their breath.

“It’s broken in,” Sam breathed against Lara.

Lara laughed, helplessly.

The two women wrapped themselves together on the couch and adjusted to something more proper and comfortable. In the end, they managed to wriggle together on their sides. Lara held Sam close to keep her from falling off.

“Welcome home, Sam,” Lara whispered, before kissing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Lara’s outfits were so gay in the new movie because Sam dressed her. You can’t convince me otherwise.


End file.
